


La Espada del Rey Maldito

by Bartran_Kurosaki



Series: El Rey Maldito [1]
Category: La Espada del Rey Maldito
Genre: Espada Maldita, F/F, F/M, Historia tipo Anime, Se que sobreutilizo a Bartran lo se -.-
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartran_Kurosaki/pseuds/Bartran_Kurosaki
Summary: En el mundo de Axaro la diosa de la luz Celeste observaba tristemente en lo que aquel bondadoso heroe se habia convertido y en lo que Axaro se estaba convirtiendo. Usando el poco poder que le quedaba invocara a un heroe... Uno que no tenia previsto





	La Espada del Rey Maldito

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo sin un fandom especifico y me inspire en la historia de los protagonistas de Dark Souls (Osea un elegido que no era un elegido realmente) espero que disfruten mi regreso y mi nueva historia y con esto empezamos!

** Axaro Año: ??? **

Axaro un mundo que solia estar en paz y en harmonia donde los humanos y los interspecie vivian juntos todo fue gracias a un heroe que eventualmente se convirtio en su rey... Todo era hermoso y pacifico hasta que el rey empezo a cambiar sus metodos.  


En vez de hablar los problemas mandaba a sus guardias a encarcelar a los causantes, a sus sudbitos les pedia grandes cantidades de coils y... A aquellos que le desafiaban los ejecutaba... Celeste la diosa de la Luz observo como aquel bondadoso heroe se comvirtio en un monstruo... Estaba triste y debil pues la bondad se cambiaba por miedo y las sonrisas por llantos... Ella estaba harta asi que con sus pocas empezo a invocar a alguen en otro mundo... En otro universo

** Tierra Año: 2018 **

Mientras tanto en nuestra querida tierra veiamos a un chico pelinegro de ojos verde claro despertarse para iniciar otro dia mas de secundaria

"Ugh odio mi vida" Dijo el chico que empezo a vestirse con una camiseta negra con letras que decia  _Stab me i dare ya!_  y una chaqueta sudadera verde, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Bajo para desayunar y vio a su madre una hermosa mujer pelinegra y ojiverde que estaba tatareando una hermosa cancion mientras hacia el desayuno

"Buenos dias mama" dijo el pelinegro menor

"Buenos dias hijo tu padre y tus hermanos ya salieron aunque Jessica me dijo que te dijera que no usaras su peine o te daria una paliza" dijo la pelinegra mayor con un tono que solo una madre puede dar

"Ugh ¿enserio? ya me disculpe on Jess que mas quiere" dijo molesto el ojiverde

"Bartran hijo... Porfavor no te metas en ninguna pelea hoy te lo pido" dijo con un tono bajo la madre del ahora conocido como Bartran

"Prometo que no les dare una paliza magistral... Pero no puedo prometerte no proteger a los que no pueden" Dijo Bartran

"Esta bien hijo... ¿Desayunas o llegas tarde?" pregunto la pelinegra

"Nah hoy voy a tiempo tranquila" dijo el joven pelinegro empezando a desayunar un vaso de chocolate caliente y unas magdalenas


End file.
